bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Swordsman Neviro
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 61216 |no = 1694 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 164 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 27, 30, 33, 52, 59, 66, 73, 91, 94, 97 |normal_distribute = 18, 12, 10, 7, 6, 7, 6, 16, 10, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 27, 30, 33, 36, 52, 59, 66, 73, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103 |bb_distribute = 15, 10, 8, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 14, 9, 6, 4, 2 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 27, 30, 33, 36, 52, 55, 59, 62, 66, 69, 73 |sbb_distribute = 20, 18, 15, 11, 6, 4, 6, 4, 6, 4, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 91, 94, 97, 100, 103 |sbb2_distribute = 25, 22, 20, 18, 15 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 52, 55, 59, 62, 66, 69, 73, 76 |ubb_distribute = 20, 16, 14, 10, 8, 5, 3, 5, 3, 5, 3, 5, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106 |ubb2_distribute = 24, 20, 18, 14, 13, 11 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 2 |description = Neviro was a master of a sect of martial fencing with many students. In search of fame and glorious victories, Neviro did not hesitate to use unsavory means in absorbing one rival faction after another. When one renowned sect made a public declaration that it would not participate in a holy La Vedan tournament, Neviro carried out a campaign of disrespectful challenges against its master. In the end, he had the sect's master and his pupil murdered. Later, the night before the final bout of tournament, Neviro also assassinated the rival master's daughter. Accordingly, he then was killed by the surviving student from that school. Neviro's sect of martial arts crumbled afterwards, and even its name has been lost over time. |summon = Do you want to be my student? Then cast off your emotions, and focus on victory. That, and that alone, brings strength. |fusion = The strong rule over the fallen... That's even true in my swordplay. Your technique is quite intriguing, too. |evolution = |hp_base = 5146 |atk_base = 2456 |def_base = 1945 |rec_base = 1651 |hp_lord = 7330 |atk_lord = 3324 |def_lord = 2636 |rec_lord = 2229 |hp_anima = 8222 |rec_anima = 1991 |atk_breaker = 3562 |def_breaker = 2398 |def_guardian = 2874 |rec_guardian = 2110 |def_oracle = 2517 |rec_oracle = 2586 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Bloodthirsty Reaper |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk, max HP, 110% boost to Spark damage & hugely boosts all elemental damage |lsnote = 110% spark dmg & 100% elemental weakness damage |bb = Brutal Reave |bbdescription = 13 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn Atk, Def reduction, hugely boosts Atk for 3 turns, considerably boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns & enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |bbnote = 30% chance to reduce 50% Atk/Def, 160% Atk, 60% Def to Atk, 110% Spark |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 430 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Brutal Fall |sbbdescription = 11 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, additional 5 combo powerful Dark attack on single foe, probable huge 1 turn Atk, Def reduction, hugely boosts Atk for 3 turns, considerably boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns & enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 30% chance to reduce 50% Atk/Def, 160% Atk, 60% Def to Atk & 110% Spark |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 11 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 11 |sbbmultiplier = 800 |sbb_hpscale = |sbbhits2 = 5 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 5 |sbbmultiplier2 = 550 |sbb_hpscale2 = |ubb = Brutal Blade Age |ubbdescription = 13 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, additional 6 combo massive Dark attack on single foe, enormous 2 turn Atk, Def reduction, enormously boosts Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns & enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 80% Atk/Def reduction, 300% Atk, 200% Def to Atk & 300% Spark |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 13 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 13 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = |ubbhits2 = 6 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 6 |ubbmultiplier2 = 2000 |ubb_hpscale2 = |es = Forgotten Savagery |esdescription = Boosts elemental damage & considerably boosts damage against status afflicted foes |esnote = 50% elemental weakness damage & 80% Atk against status inflicted enemies |evointo = 61217 |evomats1 = 60344 |evomats2 = 60344 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 60123 |evomats5 = 60144 |evomats6 = 60144 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = 60224 |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon |notes = |addcat = Zelban, Hero of La Veda |addcatname = Neviro1 }}